


A Party

by bad_signal



Category: Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing, Genderbending, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, POV Male Character, Party, halloween party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_signal/pseuds/bad_signal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Rhys and Vaughn are classmates and Handsome Jack is a popular senior =v= There's a Halloween party coming up and Rhys's costume is a little more than just awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I didn't get the personalities spot on! ;v; I tried the best I could /.\  
> On another note: A friend of mine came up with the idea, I just couldn't help but write it down ;v;

“Rhys? Rhys!”  
The sound of heavy shoes down the corridor, stopping in front of my door. Without a knock or warning a smaller male barged in, door slamming open loudly. I turned around to look at him, turning away from the closet I was busy with before.

“You heard it yet?”  
He sounded out of breath, seems like he ran all the way to my dorm. He seemed really cheerful, more than usual even. Of course I heard already, but I played along with him anyway.  
“Heard what, Vaughn?”  
I smiled a little, playing intrigued.  
“Oh come on, you know what I mean! The party this weekend!”  
“Oh that, a costume party right?”  
Vaughn nodded, still cheerful but he caught his breath at least.

“I wonder if _he_ is coming too...”  
He threw me a questioning look, maybe he was just as unsure as me.  
“I hope not! Our chances would go down to zero instantly!”  
He made a thumbs-down move, to put emphasis on the zero part I guess.  
“You think so?”  
“You kidding me, bro? Have you seen him yet? He’s HOT!”  
You can’t argue about that, seems like every girl wanted him. I frowned, defeated.  
“Can’t disagree with that.”  
After a short pause, during which I expected Vaughn to speak again, I continued.  
“Do you really think there was hope, though? I mean, who’d date _this?_ ”  
I made a mention downwards that could refer to the both of us, or just myself.

“Well, _I_ would just need one moment of spotlight and I’d be SOLD. And you, well you’re tall and funny!”  
Sure, I’m taller than most people here, but that’s not enough to make up for my flaws, is it?  
“Y-you sure about that, Vaughn?”  
He nodded, encouraging me to be more confident about myself.

“Have you chosen a costume yet?”  
He leaned forward to me a little, seemingly curious.  
“M-me? Ah, well, I don’t know-...”  
Vaughn did a sketchy, one-brow-raised look and made me reconsider my answer.  
“You should go for it, Rhys! I’m sure it would good on you.”  
He smiled at me, it was kind of awkward, but that was a sign it was honest. Vaughn has a beautiful smile, but it’s fake, he might look awkward but if it’s honest it’s always a better sight. I smiled back at him slightly.  
“Th-thank you, what about you though? Got any ideas yet?”  
He grinned, sure he did.  
“Sure I do! I’ll go all out this year, it’s time to show off!”  
He slapped his hand on his stomach, as far as I was concerned all he had to show there was fat. I tried my best to hold back my laugh but it wasn’t completely successful.

“Pfff. What did you save up there?”  
He seemed to dislike my reply, I hope he won’t remember this.  
“Why should I tell you? You’ll just have to see for yourself!”  
He grinned triumphantly and put his knuckles on his hips, posing proudly.  
“Anyway, I won’t waste your time anymore. Think you need it, don’t you?”  
I smiled softly, now that he helped me decide on my costume I needed all the time I got to get everything together.  
“Yeah, than-thank you, Vaughn.”  
“Hey, no problem bro!”  
He waved goodbye as a left my dorm, closing the door after him.

I sighed softly, doubting if I had made the right choice.  
Of course not, whatever, you know?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before the party, the last words of encouragement are spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I didn't get the personalities spot on! ;v; I tried the best I could /.\  
> On another note: A friend of mine came up with the idea, I just couldn't help but write it down ;v;

I let myself fall while letting go of a sigh, flopping onto the soft bed with arms spread. A few days passed since I started working on my costume.

“I never expected this to be so tiring.”  
“Well, you ARE going all out, aren’t you?”  
Vaughn’s voice was directed from the open door. I lifted my head and looked over at him.  
“If I weren’t, nobody would look at me, would they?”  
With a frown he entered my room, closing the door behind in as a habit.  
“That’s not true, don’t worry about that, Rhys!”

I smiled slightly, wondering if he was always this confident about himself too.  
“So, you done with collecting the clothes now?”  
Vaughn looked at me, headed for the small pile of clothes I had collected on my desk. The party was tomorrow night and I was ready for it.  
“Yeah, y-you can check them out if you want.”

I tried to smoothly get up, but it felt as if I looked like a turtle on its back. I ended up on my feet nonetheless and Vaughn appeared occupied, no harm no foul. I walked over to the clothes too.  
“This looks good, where did you find these?”

He lifted a pair of shorts, a lighter brown colour. They were one of the last pieces of the costume I had needed.  
“Oh that?”  
I chuckled awkwardly, remembering the trouble I went through.  
“I found those i-in that store down the street.”  
He looked up to me and raised an eyebrow. Yeah, I formulated that really sketchy, didn’t I?

He stared into my eyes a little while and I stared back. Vaughn accepted my response at last and put the shorts back. Looking back to the pile of clothing, he noticed a clear jacket.  
“This- This is really cool!”  
I chuckled, grinning a little.  
“Yeah, I-I like it too.”  
Vaughn just nodded, patting it for a moment but leaving it on the pile. We were both quiet, an awkward silence arose. I was looking at him, and he was looking at my costume.

“So-”  
Vaughn looked up at me and we spoke in sync. His eyes widened a little, maybe he didn’t expect me to talk.  
“Oh sorry, you first!”  
With a slight frowns I nodded. He probably didn’t have anything to talk about anyway, he just didn’t want the silence.  
“It-it’s not important, just wondering if you got your costume ready as well.”  
It seemed like he really liked his costume as his face started to shine.  
“Yep! It’s all ready to go, and it’s really neat!”  
He smiled happily and I, I really wondered what he was planning in that little head of his.  
“You sure I can’t check it out now?”  
Raising a brow and with a grin, he replied with a tease.  
“Nah man, no can do! It’s a mystery for you just as much as anyone else.”  
He looked like he felt great, teasing me like this.

I suddenly moved, grabbing him by his armpits and lifting him up, laughing lowly.  
“Oh-oh come on man! You’re KILLING me!”  
I held him up in the air for as long as I could, but he was much heavier than I expected and my arms aren’t that strong. Especially with him struggling in my hold it was hard to hold him up.  
“RHYS! Release me!”  
His voice shook from laughter. I wasn’t worried one bit if he actually hated this. I mean, who would if someone was laughing _this_ loud?  
“Never! I really want to see your costume, dude!”  
“No way bro! I’m not showing you!”  
He paused for a moment, still kicking in the air.  
“BUT we can meet up and get changed together tomorrow!”  
I looked at him, raising one eyebrow to make it look like I was thinking hard about it.  
“You, sir, got a deal!”  
With a loud ‘yes’ Vaughn spread his arms and wrapped them around me, pulling himself out of my grip and me into a hug.

“Tomorrow’s gonna be AWESOME!”  
I smiled softly, wrapping my arms around him slowly.  
“I-I’m looking forward to it, too. ”  
I spoke in a soft voice, which was just natural for me. To whisper during a hug, I mean.  
“Now go get some sleep, you gotta look the best you can, right?”  
He let go of me, so I withdrew my arms as well. I wonder how long we’ve stood there, still, in silence. I sighed, smiling softly.  
“Su-sure thing, Vaughn. You go rest, too.”  
He nodded and left my room with a wave, I waved back. The door fell into its lock and I turned to face my bed.

So much would change after tomorrow and I was unaware of it all. I sighed softly and smiled, frowning slightly. The bed looked inviting, irresistible. I got changed quickly and dove in. I nestled myself in the blankets and slowly closed my eyes.

With one last sigh I drifted off into a deep slumber.


End file.
